


Jewel of the Nile

by SurroundedByDemons



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Ancient Egypt, F/M, Gen, Loss of Virginity, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Post-Night at the Museum, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2018-09-18 11:19:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9382217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SurroundedByDemons/pseuds/SurroundedByDemons
Summary: Ahkmenrah survived the attempted assassination on his life by his older brother and introduced a Golden Age to Egypt. But every Pharaoh needs a King or Queen to continue their legacy. Princess Eshe-the youngest and only daughter of Merenkahre and Shepseheret, and also the sister of Ahkmenrah-was created for this reason; to keep the bloodline, the descendants of Ra, 100% royal. Raised under her brother's rule and destined to bare his children, Eshe strives to become a Queen to be remembered while fighting off his advisers who insist he takes multiple wives.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> AU to the movies and my oneshots.
> 
> In Ancient Egypt, Pharaohs would strive to have a daughter once they had a male heir so that the brother and sister would marry and keep the bloodline 100% royal. So, I added a much younger sister of Ahkmenrah and Kahmunrah to the picture, who would be about...5 in human looks...when the events of Night of the Museum begun. But, then I got to thinking, would anything have changed if she was in the franchise? So this story was created.
> 
> Yes, there is incest in here. No, Ahkmenrah's parents aren't siblings in this, but just cousins which was rare but let's say Merenkahre didn't have any siblings. Ahkmenrah's great-grandparents, in this, were siblings however.
> 
> Please check out my small oneshots about Ahkmenrah having a younger sister who was in all three movies.

**Prologue**

 

Eshe, meaning 'life'.

Her parents wanted to gift their daughter a different name from all of the past Princesses and Queens of Egypt, so Eshe was the name chosen. Her father-Merenkahre-had told her that she was named after the very tablet that would keep them all together in the afterlife, the tablet that happened to be made for her older brother, Ahkmenrah. Why Kahmunrah, the next in line for the throne, didn't get the tablet confused her. He was the oldest child and son, so shouldn't he have been given the tablet?

Her father just shook his head and told her that all would be explained when she was much older.

Ahkmenrah was the favourite and treasured child, who got 'the best of everything'. He was twenty years older than her, and her parents explained the big age difference was because they kept miscarrying, begging for a daughter for reasons not explained to her.

If the babies had lived, she would have had possibly more brothers and sisters during that gap. Nevertheless, they finally had a daughter, her, and they were thankful to the Gods for blessing them with her. Besides, there was a _twenty-five_ age gap between her brothers, so there was nothing to be concerned about.

While Ahkmenrah adored her when he was forced to interact with her, but kept his distance, Kahmunrah hated her, no, despised her. Both men confused her. Her mother, Shepseheret, tried to tell her that it was because they were both extremely busy with Prince duties, but that didn't mean they had to either avoid her at all costs or hate her entirely. It was only one night at dinner when she got a clue on what had been happening.

Kahmunrah and Ahkmenrah were insulting each other across the table but no one did anything to stop it; it was a regular occurrence depending on what mood the heir was in. "At least I'm not marrying my own _sister._ " the entire room went quiet; Merenkahre and Shepseheret staring at their eldest son with either anger or stunned shock, and Ahkmenrah just stared emotionless at his older brother. Eshe, having been only three at the time, was even more confused; did they have a sister she didn't know about?

From that moment on she hardly saw Ahkmenrah.

The year passed and by the end of it, her father had died and Ahkmenrah had been given the throne.

Kahmunrah had been exiled from Egypt for attacking Ahkmenrah when Merenkahre told his family the news on his death bed. As the next year passed, the tomb of Merenkahre was being built and Ahkmenrah was crowned Pharaoh after the mourning period was over.

Shepseheret confined herself to her chambers, Ahkmenrah and Eshe only being allowed inside. She was heartbroken over the unexpected death of her husband, and she only got up in the morning to teach her daughter the rules of being a Princess-or was it Queen consort?-Eshe was unsure.

By the end of her fourth year alive, and the first year of Ahkmenrah's rule, Shepseheret had passed in her sleep to causes unknown to the doctors, but believed by many to be from heartache. She was buried alongside her husband, leaving her four year old daughter to be tutored by others and living in the care of her reigning brother.

Eshe began to grow bored, being alone with no one to play with grew tiring, so she ended up imagining battles she would take part in or being a Queen herself, strutting around the castle ordering imaginary servants around. Some servants even played along with her, doing what she commanded to make her laugh, filling the palace with a certain light that hadn't been around since the deaths of her parents.

When she was five she witnessed her first attempted assassination, on her brother and herself.

Her dream that night was filled with strange people she had never met; a man wearing a uniform and a hat, riding a horse with a long haired beautiful woman behind him, both of them laughing together.

They stopped to talk to a man wearing what seemed like a blue weird suit or some kind, with what appeared to be some sort of animal on his shoulder. She began to walk towards them, noticing two small men on the round counter, who saw her and called her over. No, not her, _them_.

She looked up to see Ahkmenrah, smiling at them, before looking down at her, holding her hand. He opened his mouth, beginning to talk, but she couldn't hear anything. When he noticed the confused look on her face, a concerned expression rose and he knelt down to her eye level, repeating what he had said.

Yet again she looked confused, and Ahkmenrah's expression became sad. He spoke more clearly this time, and the three weirdly dressed people rushed over, seeing the urgency. "I don't understand what you're saying, brother." she said, but then noticed how his expression changed. He didn't understand what she said either-

She sat up in her bed, looking around her chambers. Was the Gods sending her a sign about her brother? She needed to know. Throwing the covers off, she placed her bare feet onto the cold floor and crept to the door, slipping out of the room and past the two confused guards before beginning to sprint as fast as she could towards Ahkmenrah's chambers, which was surprisingly had no guards standing on either side protecting her brother. She stopped in front of them and with a deep breathe grabbed the doorknob and twisted, throwing the door open.

Her eyes widened.

Ahkmenrah was struggling, his mouth covered by two hands, which when she followed them up to the owner, belonged to her other brother, trying to hold their brother down to stop him from breathing. "Ahk!" she called and Kahmunrah turned his head to look at her, his eyes filled with insane fury.

He pulled himself of his now gasping brother and without warning rushed to her, arms ready to grab her and end her own life. She screamed just before his hands wrapped around her throat and squeezed, beginning to choke the life out of her, picking her up from the floor and dangling her in the air.

As she kicked, trying to free herself, she heard the approaching footsteps and an angry roar of 'Kahmunrah!' before she began to fall, hitting the floor, taking in gulps of oxygen as Ahkmenrah threw his much older brother away from her, making him hit a bookshelf, all the books falling off. "Eshe!" he dropped to his knees, bringing the shocked girl into his arms. He tilted her head back and looked at the bruises beginning to appear around her neck.

Kahmunrah had pulled himself up onto his feet and again rushed towards his siblings, bloodlust in his eyes. Ahkmenrah threw himself over Eshe, protecting her from any blow given by the much older man, before guards rushed in, subduing their former Prince. Ahkmenrah stood up, holding his now sobbing sister in his arms, stroking her dark brown hair softly. "What should we do with him, my King?" one of the guards asked.

A look of uncertainty passed his face before his eyes narrowed. "Kill him." he ordered, his eyes as slits as he glared at his older brother. "But away from here, in the dungeons."

He turned and carried Eshe to his bed, ignoring the screams of his brother being dragged away. The doors closed, leaving the room in darkness as Ahkmenrah laid down Eshe and tucked her into the bed, climbing in himself. "Huh?"

"I thought you would like some comfort tonight, considering we were both nearly assassinated." he replied, laying down. It was at that moment did she realise he had been hardly wearing any clothes except for a cloth to cover himself and her in a nightgown, but at the age she was at it didn't alarm her as it would an older person. She nodded and laid down, beginning to close her eyes, just as she did she saw the people in her dreams faded away, leaving a now sad but smiling Ahkmenrah in their wake.


	2. 15 Years Later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was custom for females to marry at 14 or 15, so no smut back then but there is in this chapter.

  **Chapter 1  
****15 years later**

* * *

Eshe took a small sip of the cup of  _henqet_ in her hand, watching the dancing men and women around her. She swirled the beverage in her hand, swallowing the sip she had already taken, not looking to her right at her brother sitting on his throne atop the platform, watching his people. Underneath his arm was his tablet which he held possessively, telling everyone that it was his just like the throne and all of Egypt.

She ignored the whispers and stares she received for not wearing the stereotypical black wig that all females wore; her long dark brown hair rested against her hips, naturally curled at the bottom. She shut them out and stood, tall and regal, like she had been taught to do as Egypt's Princess, sitting next to her husband, on her smaller throne.

They had married five years ago. The marriage ceremony was small, but the large gathering of citizens outside of the Palace made it seem it was a festival. Straight after the wedding she was crowned Queen-consort with her own crown, the one her own mother wore which nearly brought tears to her eyes. She took Ahkmenrah's arm, his other arm holding his staff, showing everyone the power he held over them.

Now, five years later, the two sat in their thrones next to each other, watching over the people dancing. Ahkmenrah glanced at her and grinned; "Do you want to dance?" he asked, standing up and holding out his hand towards her. "As husband and wife?" she couldn't help but roll her eyes at his cheek but took the hand he held out and he pulled her to her feet, leading her to the floor. Everyone parted for their Pharaoh and their Queen, leaving space for them in the middle.

The two stood in front of each other, beginning to dance together. Eshe avoided looking into his eyes, deciding to look all around the room without moving her head but fingers gently tilted her head up so she couldn't look anywhere else but at him. He smiled, flashing pearly white teeth at her. "How does it feel that you're dancing with my spectacular self?"

"I'm dancing with an old man." she replied. Ahkmenrah gave her a playful glare and proceeded to spin her around before bringing her back to his chest. For a twenty year old, she was pretty tall, being only two inches smaller than her husband so she stared directly at his collarbone rather than his chest like someone her age would do. Ahkmenrah was thirty nine, and looked like he hadn't aged a bit from the young twenty one year old he once was when he inherited the throne.

The party lasted for a few more hours before it ended, Ahkmenrah dismissing all who attended before leading his wife back to their bedroom. Since their marriage they had shared the same bed, but did not engage in any activities except talking to one another about their day. He talked about the many people coming to see him for requests and she talked about how she entertained a bunch of high class women in her lounge, like always, and they did it again that night as they climbed into bed.

She had been telling him of one of the lady's having a baby, who her and her husband named their newborn daughter Bahiti, meaning 'fortune'. She had bought her with her, where the ladies cooed over for the next few hours until everyone left so the party could begin. "That reminds me." he chuckled then his face turned serious, "My advisers want us to conceive an heir." she grew uncomfortable almost immediately, turning her head away to not look at him, a blush appearing on her face.

An heir? Now? She wouldn't mind a child, after all she was nearing the age of twenty one, hardly a young girl but it was  _how_  to get an heir that worried her. She had no experience in  _that_ field, no one had told or taught her nor in child-rearing, her mother had been focused on teaching her how to rule as consort instead of showing her how to raise children. Although she had hardly raised them, she had only told her that it was her duty to provide strong male rulers and that was that.

He leaned forward and pressed his lips to the side of her head, closing his eyes. "We don't have to start trying now, I just-"

"No." she turned her head to face him; "They respected the years I wanted to wait, now that I'm twenty it's-time to pay them back in a way." she smiled, the blush becoming darker, spreading down to her neck. He smiled, chuckling, only to kiss her softly on the lips; they were soft and pulp, and she couldn't help but lean into him. He wrapped her arms around her and rolled her onto her back, hovering over her.

"Are you sure?" he asked the minute they pulled away from each others lips. She nodded, kissing him again. Their bodies rubbed against each other through their cloths as their hands slowly explored each others bodies. It was when Eshe was naked did she realise why he had ignored her over the years, even before their parents had died; when the time came for them to conceive, they wouldn't think of each other as brother and sister, but as husband and wife.

It had worked; she had never thought of him as her brother in her youth nor in their five years of marriage. He was her husband, and she usually forgot about their shared parentage until someone or he brought it up. She was his wife, giving ideas to him for how to improve their lives of their subjects while also doing her duties like she was born to do. Ahkmenrah's plan had worked.

She didn't know why he felt awkward about marrying his sister; many of their ancestors had married nieces and uncles and siblings, and that had been socially acceptable like now. They had to keep the bloodline of Ra pure, and marrying one another was the only way to achieve that (neither of them knew that  _that_  norm would die in the early twentieth century, nearly four thousand years after their deaths).

Lips pressing softly against her neck pulled her out of her thoughts long enough for her to grab his hair tightly in one hand and the other to make his way, shockingly, to his ass. Before she could utter a horrified apology he cut her off, pressing his lips against her own once again as he began to pull her dress slowly up her body to either remove it or bunch it up at her hips.

He pulled away all contact and she let out a needy sigh.

Her breath then hitched.

He pulled up his cotton tunic, slowly showing his tanned sculptured body to her eyes. She knew that he was athletic, but didn't know he exercised enough that the sinewed shape of his back was more enticing then the front. "Ahk..." she was speechless.

"I don't want to die too early." his joke only aggravated her deepest fears.

"Don't joke about that." they were alleviated immediately by the passionate kiss they shared seconds later. He whispered an apology as he leaned over her body again, this time pushing up her own tunic then slipped off her undergarments, his hands jumping straight to his linen cloth covering his cock.

She wasn't as afraid. She had sex before, at the age of fourteen, a year before her wedding to Ahkmenrah. Actually, her affair of sorts with the guard who was four years older than her was orchestrated by her husband who wanted her to experience being in a relationship-sexual and romantically-before they were wed. In return, the guard was promoted to general and now at the age of twenty five led the Pharoah's armies. She had slept with Raia plenty of times, one of those times involved a chariot as her memory served her correctly. His wife had died a few years back, leaving his three daughters in the care of his sister, at their estate. She had to remind herself to pay a visit sometime in the future.

So when he slid into her slowly, she was stretched for the first time in six years. The tip of his cock hit her g-spot, making her moan loudly, gripping his shoulders with her nails. She felt the throbbing veins against her walls, and she whimpered when he bottomed out.

She leaned up and kissed him again, and this time his tongue swiped against her bottom lip, slipping into her mouth when she opened it for him. Their tongues brushed against one another, and a hand went straight to his brown hair and gripping it tightly, yanking it unconsciously. He let out a growl which ran through her like being struck by lightning, travelling to her crotch. The loud moan that came out of her coursed him to go further, turning the small roll of his hips into full thrusting.

Skin slapped together as he drove himself deeper into her, and her hand left his now messy hair to his back, and she began to drag her nails across his skin, drawing white lines with some parts oozing with droplets of blood. Her apology was muffled by his lips pressing against hers once more. She wrapped her legs around his hips, digging her heels into his ass, her own hips rolling in time with his own thrusts.

He felt her hum contentedly against him, leisurely scratching those sharp little nails against the skin of his back and shoulders, always seemingly to find the tight, sore spots. And as his back arched to dig into her luscious pussy harder, deeper, Ahkmenrah groaned as he found that she fitted him perfectly, shaping around his cock and all those fluttering tissues rubbing against him in the most provocative way.

As she came with a small shout, head thrown back, eyes tightly shut, his own eyes glanced at the dark, glittering lights above the city of Memphis as he came inside her.

* * *

 

The soak in the bathhouse the next morning did not ease her newly discovered fears. Ahkmenrah had, like he always did, woke up hours before her and went for his own soak before heading off for breakfast. She had five more minutes before she too had to go to the dining room to join her husband for the quick morning meal, and she did so after being reminded by her personal maid Maia.

So when she sat next to her husband at the long dinner table in one of the small halls, slowly pick at her food, she did not expect such a reaction from the servants and especially him when she asked; 'what will we do if the baby is not blessed by the Gods?'.

Most servants who had been around before she was even born froze in their actions while the rest slowly got on with their chores. Ahkmenrah stopped eating and looked up at her, slowly munching on the food in his mouth before swallowing it. His wide eyes accompanied by the eyeliner which made his eyes seem bigger than they appear made her look away under his intense gaze.

Placing down his utensils he stood up and held out his hand to her, ignoring the surprised look on her face. "Come with me." he gently ordered, and she stood up taking his hand. She knew it was an order, not a request.

Guards jumped to attention as they walked down the hallway and deeper into the Palace. She walked fast alongside him, trying to keep up, still tightly holding his hand until he came to a stop in front of the doors that held his most valuable possession. "Leave us." he commanded to his two, tall almost giant like personal guards who began to protest but were silenced by his repeated order. They bowed and walked off in different directions to guard the ends of the hallway.

Ahkmenrah opened the door and led her inside, closing the door after her and she looked ahead, seeing the Tablet of Ahkmenrah in it's place on the pedestal.

"Father had it made before I was conceived, when he and Mother decided to have another heir after thinking Kahmunrah was too...well, to put it lightly, not good enough to sit on the throne of Egypt. The tablet was blessed by the High Priests of Ra and he himself. It's main purpose is to keep us all together in the afterlife." they walked side by side slowly to the tablet, and she noticed that he had taken the hand he had been holding in both of his, his thumb affectionately rubbing the back of her tanned hand.

"But it has other properties, yes?"

"That's right. One is that it blesses our descendants and protects them from any defects they maybe born with, including ones made between us. Father, although respecting our traditional ways, did not see it was right that we Pharaohs were born with all sorts of problems given to us by Ra himself for the sin of conceiving heirs with other fellow heirs be it male or female and asked for the tablet to be blessed with that enchantment. It's why the two of us are healthy, and why any son born between us will be as healthy as we were."

The two had stopped at the pedestal, staring down at the gold tablet. "And when we both move to the afterlife, we can be together?"

"Yes, with Mother and Father. Every night, it brings up alive and together, and eventually we will be joined by our offspring and then their offspring and so on and so forth."

"That's why you're having that massive tomb built." she said, looking up at him. He was smiling at her now.

"Indeed, with curses placed upon it so no one can try and take anything that belongs to us away, like most criminals have been doing lately." his tone of voice changed into one of disgust. "How dare they try and defile our parents tomb."

"They have been caught, my love." she brought his hand to her lips and kissed the back of it, maintaining eye contact. "They shall be flogged for their crimes at dusk tomorrow, and we shall be there like you asked."

"Thank you for trying to make me feel better, and I should be kissing your hand." he took it and did just that, making her giggle like she was a little girl again. "Do you feel better now?"

"I do, thank you. Now, shall we get back to our breakfast, hmm?" she took his hand and their fingers laced together as they left the room, the tablet's gold surface glittering behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter may be small but this was a little rushed considering it's really late and I may not have time to continue working on it in the upcoming months, maybe. I will add more onto this, if you like. Do you want a more detailed sex scene or any other part of it just let me know.
> 
> Also, this and the next chapter will be only ones to mention they are siblings, maybe and Ahkmenrah's reign was around about 2000 BC, I learned. Only 900 years after the time of prehistoric Egypt finished. The more you know.
> 
> Henqet, the Egyptian word for beer, was the preferred drink of humans and gods, of rich and poor, of grown-ups and children. So basically everyone in Egypt were drunk 24/7.
> 
> Eshe engaging in premarital sex with a guard now turned general before her wedding happened quite a lot back in Ancient Egypt but the minute you were married, you were tied in union. A married woman could be punished by both parties being whipped, mutilated, or in some cases executed if she cheated. Of course, a married man who had sex with an unmarried woman only had to deal with some shame from society which is why all Pharaohs had concubines because they could get away with it and they ruled so no shame for them.


End file.
